


Skyte Intro

by xquisit



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/M, Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xquisit/pseuds/xquisit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a taster of the series of Skyte that me and co are going to write</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyte Intro

Chapter 1:Villa  
I live on a farm. It’s a very simple construction , built mainly on stone . its located in northern Italy on the top of a hill surrounded by vineyards and chickens ,in fact o many brown and black feathered chickens that every time you walked outside you could acquire enough eggs that could last you for weeks .That’s if you were willing to eat so many eggs, I personally love eggs so in the case of international food trade being cut off I would be completely kitted out!  
We also have a dog called jack, he is an extremely large Irish wolf hound who loves killing birds . I remember one day I walked outside and he was sitting there all content , with our now dead canary between his jaws.  
I live with my girlfriend Elise ,she is the same age as me, two inches taller than me, blond and has beautiful blue eyes , like me . We are 17 and have lived here for just over a year .We were just finishing breakfast one day when we heard a strange noise coming from the vineyards. I went outside and looked to see what it was , I took a long sigh of relief when I realised that it was just a tractor spraying the chemicals on the vines . I went up to the farmer and asked him to keep it down but he said it was a new formula that was designed to completely kill off any bugs or animals that touch it. The only downside was that it was extremely noisy!  
He looked at me as if I had just smacked him across the face with the back of my hand.’’ well! What are you still doing here! If you’re not off my field within 15 seconds I will call the police’’  
At this point I can’t help keeping a smile of my face, this guy is 87, I doubt he so much knows the proper definition of a phone .Never mind knowing the number of the police! I should know because when we moved into the house he was the first, and only person to greet us , in fact he greeted us with saying that if we ever trespassed on his farm he would let his dog at us ,his elderly deaf dog.  
When I got back to the house Elise immediately asked what had been the problem . I just told her it was the crazy old farmer who had a new gadget that was very loud. Nothing happened of interest for a few days , but on the fith day something extreamley out of the ordinary happened . we were just chilling because it was raining outside , watching tv , when a news flash came on , ‘’there has been an outbreak of chemical gas in a nearby power station so I advise people in the locl area stay inside your homes and not to use air conditioning …’’ the voice went distant as I realised that she herself was standing right in the middle of the street , I came back to my senses when ‘’…and people have said to have the symptoms of ---‘’ the mic was cut off as a blurry figure ran onto the screen and seemed to bite her, I was just identifying the figure when the screen turned static …

Chapter 2 green gas  
‘’So, green gas huh’’ said Shadow. They were sat in Shadows dorm and it was around 9pm.’’Anyone got any idea as to what it is?’’  
‘’Haha, of course I have an idea as to what it is because I can see in to the future!’ ’Replied Syren.  
‘’I’m hoping that that was meant in a funny way’’ Exclaimed Maggie  
‘’Well it was funny to see your reactions’’  
‘’Anyway back to the point’’ Interrupted Shadow ‘’I think that we should go over to Italy to check out what all the commotion is about’’  
‘’Ooh yeah’’ smiled Maggie ‘’I haven’t been on holiday in years’’ Exclaimed Maggie  
‘’Yeah, And I haven’t hit anyone in weeks’’ Added Syren  
‘’Right then so its decided, we’re going to Italy!’’

Chapter 3: death on an aeroplane

‘’So you don’t like flying then huh?’’ asked Shadow as he nudged Syren.  
‘’No, you’re mistaken, I love flying. I am merely sulking as a sign to everyone that people look awful when sulking and that they should always smile when flying, especially when there is a fat polish person sat next to you, asleep and with their head bearing down on your shoulder, who also seems to have a saliva problem’’  
Suddenly the ‘fat polish man’ woke up, and before Syren had time to react, had gotten her into a sleeper hold and Shadow cursed under his breath. ‘’You really don’t want to do that sir’’ Exclaimed Shadow  
‘’Oh yeah why, are you scared that your girlfriend is going to get hurt?’’ he said in a mocking tone  
‘’No, but if you’re not going to listen then, it’s your loss’’ Just as the man was reaching for his gun rose suddenly shot out of Syren’s chest and, within a matter of seconds, had sliced shadows through the man’s head.  
Rose flew back into Syren’s chest and she woke up looking annoyed.  
‘’What’s wrong Syren?’’ asked Shadow  
‘’I didn’t get to hit anyone’’  
And then they herd the alarms  
‘’Oh crap’’


End file.
